Healing the Pain
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: A Satomi one-shot... That's it...


**(Monday, 2:15, at school)**

It was a cloudy day, and everyone was at school, except Satoshi and Naomi had been thinking about him all day. She haven't seen him within the last week, and she had been worried.

_"I hope Satoshi is alright... I wonder where he is." _Naomi thought.

"Hey Naomi, are you ok?" Seiko asked.

"Huh... yeah... I was just thinking about something." Naomi said.

"Are you thinking your Mochida?" Seiko said with a pervert smile.

"Seiko... not now... Naomi said as she face palmed herself. "I was thinking about where he could be, I haven't seen him for a while, I'm starting to get worried." Naomi said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Seiko said trying to cheer Naomi up.

"Yeah, probably." Naomi said as the bell rang for their next class. The two girls ran down the hall to get to thier next class, they didn't want to be late. As class went on, Naomi was thinking more about Satoshi.

_"He might be sick... no, he couldn't be sick for a week..." _Naomi thought.

"Naomi, please pay attention." Ms Yui said.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Naomi said as she sat up in her desk.

As class went on, the door opened and someone walked in. It was Satoshi. He came in on crutches, with a cast on his right leg and one on his left arm, and his head wrapped in bandages.

_"Oh my God!" "What on Earth happened to him?!"_ Naomi thought to herself as Satoshi handed Ms. Yui a note, and sat down in his desk.

"Satoshi, what happened to you?" "Are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"I'll explain it after school." Satoshi said.

**(Skipping time, 3:04)**

Satoshi and Naomi made their way to the courtyard to talk. As soon as they got to the courtyard, they sat down a a bench to talk.

"Ok, tell me what happened, I've been dieing to know." Naomi said.

Satoshi heard her say "dieing", Satoshi lowered his head and let out a tear, hoping Naomi wouldn't see.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?" Naomi asked.

Satoshi took in a deep breathe before speaking.

"Ok, I'll tell you want happened." Satoshi said.

**(Flashback)**

It was a rainy day, and Satoshi's family planned to go to a family reunion half way across Japan. As they headed for the airport, they rain got heavier and heavier.

"I'm so excited Onee-chan!" Yuka said in a very happy voice.

"I am too Yuka." Satoshi said.

As the car turn a coner, another car came out of nowhere and smashed into Satoshi's family car. As the car rolled into a ditch, Satoshi got hit in the head, and was half way awake. Before Satoshi unconscious, He saw his parents, and they weren't moving. He saw Yuka, and she was curled up into a ball. The last thing Satoshi heard was the sound of an ambulance before going unconscious. Seeral hours later, Satoshi woke up in a hosptial. He looked over to his right and saw Yuka in a bed, awake, thank God. He looked around the room, but he couldn't see his parents. Later, a doctor walked in the room to talk to Satoshi and Yuka.

"Listen... your parents... didn't make it... they lost to much blood... I'm sorry." The doctor said he walked out. Satoshi and Yuka loked at each other for a moment, and started to cry. A few days later, Satoshi and Yuka went home, and their granparents took care of them. Later, a day after the funeral, Satoshi came back to school.

**(Flashback end)**

"Oh my God... Satoshi... I'm so sorry." Naomi said.

Satoshi lowered his head and began to cry.

"Satoshi..." Naomi said putting her hand to Satoshi's cheek. "I'll take you home..." Naomi said in kind, gentle, and caring voice.

"Thank you... Naomi." Satoshi said.

The two left school, and headed for Satoshi's house. Later, the two came to a flight of stairs, and Naomi was ahead of Satoshi

"Naomi wait u... AHHH!" Satoshi yelled.

"Satoshi, what... AHH!" Naomi yelled as Satoshi onto Naomi, and the two fell down the rest of the stairs. Whne the two hit the ground, Satoshi and Naomi were on top of each other. Satoshi opened his eyes, and realized his lips were against Naomi's lips. The two get up, and blushed a very bright red.

"I... I am so sorry!" Satoshi said.

"N... no... it's fine... I... I actually liked it." Naomi said walked up closer to Satoshi.

"Huh?" Satoshi said very confused.

"Satoshi... I had a crush on you for a long time... and... I'm in love with you... and I don't know if you feel the same way..." Naomi said with her face growing more red.

Satoshi moved closer to Naomi and pressed his lips aganist hers. Naomi wrapped her ams around Satoshi's neck to deepen the kiss, and Satoshi wrapped his one arm around Naomi's waist. The two pulled away to take a breath.

"I... love you Naomi." Satoshi said.

"I... love you Satoshi." Naomi said.

The two walked to Satoshi's house, and they kissed each other goodbye. Once Satoshi got inside, he forgot all about his pain.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all your support, and I will talk to all later. God bless you.**


End file.
